Red Eyes
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: La Asesina de los Ojos Rojos había decidido dejar atrás ese nombre, y todo lo que él conlleva. Al menos, hasta que se ve obligada a cumplir un último encargo.
1. Chapter 1

_Algo que llevaba mucho tiempo en el cajón de las ideas, y que estaba claro que algún día debía ser empezado. Es un fic corto en el que incluyo a un OC al que le tengo mucho cariño, a pesar del relativo poco tiempo que llevo trabajando con él._

_No es casualidad que algo como esto sea comenzado hoy, 28 de diciembre. Mi querida Osita, llevas mucho tiempo queriendo leer esta locura que surgió de un sueño/pesadilla, y aquí está. No sé si será el tipo de historia más adecuada para tu cumpleaños, pero ya sabes que no he tenido tiempo a hacer algo mejor. Feliz cumpleaños, Osita, y que cumplas muchos, muchísimos, más. _

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

La joven cogió la capa que colgaba a un lado de la puerta y salió, colocándosela por los hombros. Avanzó durante cinco minutos antes de pararse delante de un cristal, apartó a un lado un mechón de pelo blanco que caía por su cara y vigiló que la trenza que colgaba al lado derecho de su cara estuviese bien hecha. Después, miró por última vez sus ojos rojo brillante antes de ponerse la capucha. Con toda probabilidad, ese día sería el último que los vería de ese color.

Finalmente llegó a un hotel, uno bastante lujoso a decir verdad. Lo observó con tranquilidad, paseando a su alrededor intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. Sabía que el estar oculta con la capa no ayudaba a pasar desapercibida, pero era la única manera de que no la reconociesen. Mucha gente podía reconocerla, demasiada. Después de todo, ella era...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando, por una de las ventanas, vio a una joven de pelo azul subir las escaleras acompañada de, al menos, cuatro guardas. La joven sonrió, todo iba bien. Se decidió a entrar en el edificio y esperar allí, aún era pronto. Pasó pegada a la pared, oculta en las sombras y con rapidez, hasta que llegó al baño. Entró y trancó la puerta.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con una de las señoras estiradas que típicamente se hospedaban en esa clase de hoteles. Por suerte, se encontraba ocupada empolvándose y no había notado la presencia de la joven. _Perfecto_, pensó, aunque su expresión no se movió ni un ápice. Se agachó y se subió un poco la goma gris oscura de la pernera derecha de su pantalón blanco, de donde sacó un cuchillo. A continuación, volvió a bajar el pantalón, dejando la goma un poco por debajo de la rodilla. Sujetó la empuñadura negra del cuchillo, colocando la hoja del mismo pegada a su brazo. Era la marca de la casa, el llevar el cuchillo como si fuese parte de su piel, era la manera en que ella era más letal. Cuando cogía así el cuchillo, simplemente no fallaba. Se acercó por la espalda a la mujer, quien cuando vio a la joven peliblanca reflejada en el espejo intentó girarse y gritar, en vano. La joven colocó el brazo en el que llevaba el cuchillo en el cuello de la mujer, cortándole la garganta. La mujer cayó al suelo muerta.

La joven se acercó a la encimera del lavabo y se sujetó con ambas manos. Su vista se le nubló, se sentía mareada. Cerró los ojos, por suerte eso solo duraba un par de segundos. Cuando los abrió, lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, pero no le afectaba. No era el primero que veía y, dada la situación, no parecía que fuese a ser el último. Levantó la vista para enfrentarse a su propio reflejo en el espejo, reflejo que, muy levemente, había cambiado. La joven había visto ese efecto tantas veces, que el más leve cambio era percibido por ella. Sus ojos ya no eran del mismo rojo que anteriormente, se habían oscurecido.

30 minutos. Durante treinta minutos esperó pacientemente encerrada en aquel baño. Pasado ese tiempo, salió.

Había oscurecido, al fin. Las sombras se habían hecho más grandes, sería más fácil ocultarse. Se quitó la capa, ya no le sería necesaria, más bien la incomodaría. Cogió aire y salió corriendo hacia la escalera. Subió, pero con más tranquilidad. Tenía sus sentidos en máxima alerta, cada vez que oía un ruido sospechoso apresuraba a encontrar un lugar en el que ocultarse. Esto hizo que la simple tarea de subir fuese más difícil de lo esperado, y mucho más lenta. Pero ella sabía que para cumplir su objetivo no debía asumir riesgos innecesarios, como el apurarse. Finalmente llegó a la planta que buscaba, sonrió y cogió de nuevo el cuchillo, colocándolo de la misma forma que había hecho minutos antes.

Tres guardias justo a la entrada de la planta, otros dos algo más allá, probablemente cerca de la puerta de la habitación de su objetivo. Se escondió en una esquina y buscó una pequeña piedra que había recogido antes de entrar al hotel. Con cuidado y puntería, la tiró al centro del pasillo y, cuando los tres primeros guardas se giraron por el sonido, les atacó. Consiguió cortarles la garganta a los tres antes de que su vista se volviera demasiado nublosa, pero al ser tres víctimas en lugar de una el efecto sería más largo. Se quedó con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y escuchó con atención los pasos de los otros dos guardas, que iban hacia ella. Cuando llegaron, consiguió levantarse justo a tiempo para que el ataque de uno de ellos solo le diera en el hombro, en ese instante recuperó la vista y pudo clavar su cuchillo en el estómago del otro guarda. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde se giró, dándole una patada en la cabeza al último guarda quien cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos y se agachó. Cuando los abrió, arrancó el cuchillo del estómago del ya cadáver y lo limpió en la alfombra. Ya quedaba menos.

Se acercó a la puerta que anteriormente había estado custodiada. Sabía que tenía el tiempo justo para cumplir el encargo, salir de allí y desaparecer. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Sacó de su bolsillo una especie de ganzúa, con el que abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar escuchó con atención, la respiración de la persona que estaba en la habitación no se había alterado. Bien, eso significaba que no la había oído.

Su víctima era una joven de pelo azul que estaba asomada a la ventana. No se esperaba encontrársela así, pero no iba a dificultar su misión. La joven de ojos rojos se apartó de la pared y se preparó para lanzarse contra la peliazul, sujetarla por la espalda y, sin esperar un momento más, cortarle la garganta. Después solo tendría que saltar por la ventana. La altura era considerable, pero era el sistema de huida más rápido, y el único efectivo. Dudaba de que tardasen mucho más en descubrirla, y prefería no pensar en lo que ocurriría si eso pasaba. Después de todo, estaba a punto de matar a una princesa del Mundo Espiritual.

Tomó aire y levantó el brazo en el que llevaba el cuchillo. Soltó el aire, justo en el momento en que debía saltar hacia la joven.

Pero no saltó. No pudo moverse. Nunca le había pasado cosa igual, en los numerosos asesinatos que había cometido, nunca había tenido problema alguno para matar. Y de repente, en el encargo más importante de su vida, se sentía como si la hubieran congelado por dentro. Miró fijamente a la peliazul que parecía ajena a la presencia de la ojiroja, ¿podía haberla hechizado? Tal vez su apariencia ingenua formaba parte de un plan mayor... Era la única explicación, un poder capaz de congelarla.

Bajó el brazo al sentir una punzada en el corazón. Verdaderamente sentía como si la hubieran congelado por dentro, le costaba respirar y parecía que su corazón iba a pararse de un momento a otro. La mano con la que empuñaba el cuchillo comenzó a aflojarse, mientras en su mente se dibujaban unas letras, letras que formaban una palabra: culpa. La ojiroja no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Finalmente el cuchillo cayó con un sonoro ruido, alertando a la princesa, quien se giró. La puerta que estaba a la espalda de la ojiroja también se abrió. Lo último que pudo ver la asesina antes de caer inconsciente, fueron dos ojos mirándola fijamente: uno rojo, el izquierdo, y el otro azul oscuro.

**[…]**

– Arale, no te muevas.

La ojirroja se sorprendió al oír su nombre, no había estado atenta a la conversación para nada, solo a sus pensamientos, y y se sorprendió más aún al notar el tacto frío del pincel en su mejilla. Se levantó rápidamente del sofá en el que estaba sentada y comenzó a frotarse la mejilla con la mano para quitar la pintura.

– Gamma, ¿qué me has hecho? - preguntó mientras se miraba en el espejo que había en la entrada de la sala.

– ¡Arale, no lo quites! Es mi nuevo maquillaje y necesito probarlo, lo necesitaré en el torneo – explicó Gamma.

– Pues puedes probarlo con otra persona.

Dicho eso, la chica salió de la habitación, fue a la terraza y se apoyó en la barandilla. Necesitaba pensar, tenía mucho en lo que hacerlo. El encargo que le habían hecho la llevaba a tiempos atrás, antes de conocer al grupo de ninjas que ahora acompañaba. Le recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado cuando tuvo que perderse a sí misma para ser quienes sus amos querían que fuera, el cambio que sufrió para ganarse el apodo de la Asesina de los Ojos Rojos. Sus amos, a los que su padre la había vendido cuando solo era una niña... Demasiados recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, ni siquiera notaba la brisa de aire fresco que le refrescaba la cara. Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

– El pelo suelto te queda muy bien.

Al girarse, Arale vio a Jin, flotando a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y sonriéndole. Se llevó una mano al pelo y lo notó suelto, no recogido en una trenza como siempre lo llevaba. Había estado haciéndola y deshaciéndola mientras estaba en el salón, manías suyas que salían a la luz cuando estaba agobiada, y al interrumpirla Gamma no se había dado cuenta de que la había dejado deshecha.

– No es justo, – comentó ella mientras se rehacía la trenza, intentando sonar despreocupada – cuando vuelas así no puedo oírte llegar.

– Arale... - tras reír ligeramente por su comentario, el demonio pelirrojo se mostró serio mientras la miraba fijamente – ¿Estás bien?

La chica volvió la mirada al frente, apartándola del demonio. No se molestó en responderle, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Hiciera lo que hiciera el demonio pelirrojo no iba a creerla, ya que a la chica se le daba fatal mentir, así que prefería ahorrarse el inventarse una excusa. Con ese leve gesto, probablemente él se diera cuenta de que no quería hablar del tema y dejase las cosas como estaban. Era lo mejor.

– Si te preocupas algo, me lo dirías, ¿verdad? - preguntó temeroso, aún con expresión de preocupación – Somos amigos.

– Jin...

Arale se giró para mirarle, sorprendida por sus palabras. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, y él lo había hecho de una manera tan natural... Parecía irreal. De pronto, la peliblanca se dio cuenta de algo llamativo.

– Tus orejas... - murmuró acercándose al chico y acariciando una de ellas con la mano derecha, ambas eran puntiagudas, mucho más que cuando él había llegado a la terraza – ¿Se puede saber por qué están así?

El ninja giró la cabeza, levemente sonrojado. Arale se le quedó mirando, sorprendida y confusa. No le entendía, para nada. Antes de darse cuenta, Jin se había elevado en el aire, a ella le costaba incluso verle. No tardó mucho en bajar.

– ¿Vas a contármelo o no? - preguntó la peliblanca. El demonio le sonrió.

– Estoy feliz porque estás con nosotros.

Arale intentó no poner los ojos en blanco al escucharle. ¿Tanto cuento para eso? De verdad que le era imposible comprenderle. Era incluso más complicado que con el resto del grupo de ninjas. Por suerte, también era el más sencillo de controlar. Cambiar de tema había sido facilísimo. Se quedo un rato más hablando con él, sobre el torneo. Antes de darse cuenta, Arale había comenzado a sonreír.

**[…]**

Lo primero que sintió fue el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Escupió, incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Debido a lo que ocurría cada vez que mataba a alguien, Arale había aprendido a fiarse primero de sus otros sentidos, antes del de la vista. Intentó mover las manos, pero estaba encadenada, probablemente a una pared cercana, sentía que estaba en un espacio cerrado. Sus pies también estaban encadenos. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente, mientras los últimos recuerdos acudían a su mente. El encargo. La parálisis. Los muertos.

Finalmente abrió los ojos.

– Su deidad.

Su tono de voz, al igual que su sonrisa, tenía un matiz irónico mientras saludaba al dios que tenía delante. El pelo de él, largo, de un bonito color azul, estaba parcialmente trenzado. Sus ojos, el izquierdo azul oscuro y el derecho gris pálido, desvelaban los sentimientos mas profundos del dios. Ira, principalmente. Aunque no le había visto nunca en persona, Arale le reconoció inmediatamente: El Gran Dios Meiyo. El protector de su víctima.

A pesar de la situación, claramente negativa para ella, estaba tranquila. Había llegado el momento de pagar por sus acciones, y no le molestaba. No temía a la muerte. Había estado tanto tiempo a su lado, que ya la consideraba casi una compañera. Si era su hora, lo aceptaría.

– La Asesina de los Ojos Rojos... No esperaba tener el placer de conocerte.

– Oh Gran Dios Meiyo, me complacen sus palabras – no podía evitar ser un tanto irónica mientras hablaba con él. Eran demasiado diferentes – Pero una persona de su clase, no debería tomarse la libertdd de tutear a alguien de la mía. No lo tiene merecido.

Vaya, hasta ese momento ni siquiera ella misma se consideraba una persona tan atrevida como para insinuar que como asesina era mejor que un dios, aunque al parecer si lo era. En realidad, tan solo estaba divirtiéndose. Ya había aceptado a la muerte, así que no pensaba pasar amargada sus últimos momentos.

– Deberías vigilar tu boca, Asesina. Tienes muchas deudas pendientes, numerosos enemigos. No te conviene crearte otro más.

– Si quieres hacer caso omiso a mis palabras y tutearme está bien, yo haré lo propio. Pero te lo advierto, mi paciencia escasea. Ve al grano, Meiyo. Mátame.

– ¿Matarte? - el dios sonrió – No me corresponde a mí hacerlo.

¿A quién planeaba entregarla? Sus palabras habían sido confusas, durante toda la conversación. Pero ella acababa de intentar matar a su hermana, incluso había matado a unos cuantos de sus guardias. Sin contar los crímenes que había cometido con anterioridad. Como dios del Mundo Espiritual, haría justicia contra ella.

– ¿Acaso vas a entregarme a esa hermana tuya, para que se tomé la venganza por su cuenta? Aún no entiendo la clase de poderes que tiene, pero dudo que esa congelación suya sea suficiente para matarme.

– ¿Poderes? ¿Congelación? - preguntó el dios visiblemente confundido.

– Los mismos que la salvaron de una muerte segura. Desconozco su clase, pero su efecto fue claro. Evitó que me moviera, que la atacase.

– Siento decepcionarte, Asesina, pero mi hermana no tiene esos poderes de los que hablas. Ni siquiera era consciente de tu presencia en la habitación hasta que los guardas entraron. Hiciste mal en dejar a uno con vida, ese fue tu final.

Así que ese había sido su error. El guarda que había dejado inconsciente habría despertado y avisado al resto. Un error de novata, imperdonable.

Pero eso no era lo más importante. ¿Cómo que la princesa no tenía poderes? Eso no podía ser cierto. Entonces, ¿qué la había congelado? ¿Acaso estaba la princesa protegida por otras fuerzas, invisibles a sus ojos? No había oído nada al respecto. Lo que más le molestaba a Arale era llevarse esas dudas a su tumba. Frunció los labios, realmente molesta.

– Por suerte para ti, tendrás otra oportunidad – la peliblanca elevó los ojos, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Abrió la boca, y miró al dios con incredulidad – Sé que no asesinas por ti misma, que trabajas para alguien. Personas diferentes cada vez. Quiero saber quien ha intentado matar a mi hermana, e impedir que vuelvan a intentarlo. Si lo haces, te perdonaré la vida, y todos los crímenes que has cometido serán olvidados. Considéralo tu nuevo trabajo.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

_Yu Yu Hakusho y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi._

_La Princesa Nintai y el Dios Meiyo son personajes originales creados por Hakuren Ryûna. Arale es un personaje original creado por mí._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Las calles estaban silenciosas, apenas acababa de amanecer. Las personas y monstruos que acudían a ver el Torneo de Oscuridad no se levantaban tan temprano, tan solo algunos de los participantes salían a esas horas, para entrenar. Arale confiaba en pasar desapercibida.

Le habían devuelto la capa antes de salir del sótano donde la habían tenido encerrada. La miró fijamente antes de exhalar un gran suspiro, le encantaba esa capa. Pero ahora estaba llena de sangre, así que no podía llevarla al hotel donde la estarían esperando el grupo de ninjas. Se acercó a un contenedor y la arrojó. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: estaba temblando. ¿Esos eran los efectos de estar hablando con un dios? Se sentía débil, mareada, y lo más importante: asqueada. No entendía muy bien los síntomas, aunque los relacionaba con el sótano en el que había estado, la falta de comida, y los golpes. Porque tras salir de allí se había fijado, y estaba llena de moratones. Se imaginaba que los guardas se habrían aprovechado cuando estaba inconsciente.

– Tsk, desgraciados.

Murmuró para sí misma al pensarlo. No sabía muy bien la razón, pero no podía imaginarse al Dios Meiyo golpeándola mientras ella no podía defenderse, por eso le echaba la culpa a los guardas. Aunque en el fondo no podía culparles, era ella quien había atacado primero.

Esa era su línea de pensamiento cuando llegó al hotel. Se alegró mucho cuando lo vio de lejos, por fin podría descansar. Lo que no se imaginaba era que alguien estaba esperándola.

– ¿Dónde estabas?

– Touya... - el Maestro del Hielo la miraba fijamente a través de sus ojos azules. Estaba serio, más que de costumbre. Si le conocía bien, y estaba segura de hacerlo, en esos momentos estaba analizándola, así que debía ser rápida para evitar una situación más incómoda de lo que por sí era – Por ahí.

Intentó continuar caminando hacia los ascensores, pero él la sujetó por el brazo. La obligó a girarse para mirarle a la cara. Bueno, para que él la pudiese mirar a la cara. Inmediatamente supo lo que estaba buscando.

– Touya, déjame ir.

La ojiroja se zafó de él con un rápido movimiento del brazo, pero antes de darse cuenta había recibido un golpe. El ruido de la bofetada que Touya le acababa de dar había llamado la atención de las pocas personas que había en la entrada. Arale se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sorprendida. Touya nunca le había levantado la mano, nunca... hasta entonces. Sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, intentando salir, pero se las arregló como pudo para controlarlas y conseguir clavar su mirada en la del Maestro del Hielo. Éste simplemente se giró y salió del hotel.

Arale, por su parte, era incapaz de reaccionar. Le observó hasta que desapareció de su vista, en ese momento se dio cuenta de los murmullos a su alrededor: la gente comenzaba a hablar de la escena. Se recompuso como pudo y subió a la habitación. A pesar de la hora que era, no había nadie en la sala común que conectaba sus habitaciones. Estaba agotada. Se echó en el sofá y quedó dormida de inmediato.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, pero cuando despertó se encontraba algo mejor. Le seguía doliendo todo el cuerpo y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Touya alzándole la mano (aunque no se acordaba muy bien, estaba segura de que se le había aparecido en sueños), pero estaba más descansada.

– Hola dormilona.

Por la alegría en el tono de su voz solo podía ser una persona. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos y ya sabía que estaba despierta. Suspiró mientras los abría y se giró para mirar al ninja que la miraba a través de sus ojos azules mientras flotaba en el aire. La miraba sonriente.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Las siete, de la tarde claro. Llevas casi todo el día durmiendo, pero Risho insistió en que no te despertáramos – explicó él sin dejar de sonreír. Ella se irguió y se sentó en el sofá.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó con cautela. En realidad lo único que le importaba era dónde estaba Touya. Pero claro, no podía preguntar directamente por él o Jin se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba, no era tan tonto.

– Fuera. No ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí desde que se fue por la mañana.

Arale suspiró aliviada. Sin decir nada más se levantó y fue al baño, para asearse y arreglarse. Intentó que no se le notase que le dolía todo el cuerpo mientras tenía a Jin delante. El ninja la miró irse, preocupado. Estaba más extraña que de costumbre, lo que ya era mucho decir. En realidad ella no hablaba mucho, pero solía estar tranquila cuando estaba con alguno de ellos. Pero desde hacía unos días estaba nerviosa, y les evitaba. Por supuesto, él no le iba a preguntar directamente, sabía que así no conseguiría nada. Pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Mientras tanto, Arale estaba en el baño. Se situó delante del espejo y se desnudó. Los moratones tenían un feo color amarillento y, algunos más que otros, le dolían al tocarlos. Especialmente en el vientre y en la zona de las costillas, por suerte los huesos parecían estar en su sitio. Se habían divertido con ella de lo lindo.

Pero lo que más le dolía, y con diferencia, era el hombro. El golpe que había llevado al esquivar a uno de los guardias no había sido pequeño. Se preguntó si lo tendría sacado de sitio, pero no lo parecía. Probablemente solo fuera el golpe, o tal vez muscular. En un par de días se le pasaría.

Acabó de asearse, limpió también los cuchillos y volvió a hacerse la trenza. Ya parecía un poco más ella misma. Esa noche también pensaba salir, aunque con un poco de suerte volvería antes de que ellos se hubiesen levantado. Volvió a vestirse cuando hubo acabado y volvió a la sala común, donde estaban Jin y Gamma. Este último levantó la cabeza de sus pinturas cuando la oyó entrar y se giró para mirarla a la cara. No tardó mucho en volver la vista a las pinturas. Arale caminó y se sentó a su lado.

– Hola – murmuró, pero él no respondió.

Por un momento pensó que él también estaba enfadado, como Touya. Pero cuando sintió su mano en su pierna, apretándola con suavidad y cierto cariño, entendió que solo estaba concentrado. Jin comenzó a contarles todo lo que había visto ese día, emocionándose cuando hablaba de la cantidad de fuertes contrincantes que había en el Torneo. Gamma no le escuchaba, pero al pelirrojo no parecía importarle porque continuaba hablando, mientras flotaba por la habitación. La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y los tres se giraron hacia la misma.

– ¡Touya! Por fin apareces – exclamó Jin con una sonrisa.

Arale se apresuró a apartar la mirada: no se sentía preparada para verle, no aún. Él se fue directo a su habitación, a echarse en la cama. La ojirroja suspiró aliviada. Jin la miraba con curiosidad, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Pronto, el pelirrojo retomó la conversación sobre sus adversarios y el combate que tendrían al día siguiente contra el equipo de Urameshi. Pero Arale ya no le escuchaba, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

**[…]**

Arale escuchó con atención las campanadas que marcaban la hora: una, dos, tres… hasta doce. Suspiró mientras saltaba por la ventana. Cayó de pie, como un gato, y comenzó a correr por el callejón que había en ese lateral del hotel. No tenía mucho tiempo, tres, cuatro horas como mucho, pero sí demasiadas cosas que hacer. Se sentía desprotegida mientras caminaba al no llevar su capa, por lo que procuró esconderse lo máximo posible en la oscuridad, lo cual no le resultaba fácil por las heridas en el cuerpo. Maldijo mentalmente, por enésima vez ese día, a los guardas.

Por fin llegó a su destino: el hotel en el que había estado el día anterior. Se sentía una estúpida, nunca se debía volver al lugar del crimen, en su caso de los crímenes, y mucho menos de noche. Pero de todos los modos ya la habían descubierto. Cerró los ojos, rememorando la conversación con el Dios Meiyo…

– _¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? ¿Que no volveré a matarla en cuanto me hayas soltado? – preguntó ella, recelosa de las intenciones del Dios._

– _Mi ofrecimiento es sincero. Mi recompensa, también. Trabajas por un precio, y este es mucho más que justo – respondió con simpleza él._

– _Está bien – murmuró finalmente – Evitaré que la maten._

No sabía porqué lo había hecho, porqué había aceptado. Simplemente había algo en la mirada del Dios que la había convencido de su sinceridad. A pesar de todo, ella no había sido totalmente sincera. Sabía quién estaba detrás del encargo, más bien, lo sospechaba. Pero no sería fácil terminar con todo aquello. Ella misma sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de pararlo, era una locura. Pero por otra parte, sentía demasiado interés por la Princesa y lo que le había ocurrido al intentar atacarla como para morirse. Necesitaba más tiempo.

Un ruido a su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos: un pie surgió a su derecha. Cualquier otra persona no habría tenido tiempo a reaccionar, solo alguien con entrenamiento podría pararlo, como hizo Arale. Levantó el brazo derecho y paró la espinilla, tras el rebote inicial se giró y sujeto la pierna con la mano izquierda, llevando la mano derecha al cuello de su atacante. Pero su atacante fue más rápida, consiguió zafarse y de un limpio salto se colocó a una distancia prudencial.

Arale aprovechó para observar a su atacante través de sus ojos rojos. Las ropas, de algún estilo oriental, tal vez persa, junto con la ausencia de maquillaje en su rostro y la forma tan simple en que llevaba su pelo azul consiguieron confundirla por un momento. Pero ni tan siquiera con la ayuda de la oscuridad podía su atacante esconder el color particular y dispar de sus ojos.

– No puedo decir que no me esperaba que tomase medidas, Princesa Nintai – comentó con una sonrisa burlona mientras hacía una reverencia – Pero he de decir que me han sorprendido sus habilidades. Tenía entendido que era tan débil y fácil de aplastar como una lombriz.

La princesa se lanzó hacia ella con furia, tal y como la asesina pretendía. Arale saltó hacia la derecha para esquivarla, pero la princesa fue rápida y alzó la pierna para alcanzarla con una patada. Debido a las heridas en su torso, no pudo controlar bien sus movimientos para esquivarla y acabó alcanzándola de lleno. Tenía fuerza, la Princesa Nintai consiguió tirar a Arale al suelo. Se acercó a ella con precaución, pero aún así la ojirroja consiguió sorprenderla. Enredó las piernas de la peliazul con las suyas propias y la tiró al suelo, aprovechando para levantarse. Se alejó un par de pasos de ella, lo suficiente para evitar un ataque directo pero no tanto como para no poder hablar con tranquilidad.

– Años de asesinatos me respaldan, no me subestime, majestad.

– Maldita… – la princesa se irguió, sin perder de vista a la asesina ni por un segundo. Ella le sonrió.

– Vaya, vaya, ¿a una princesa se le está permitido maldecir? Aunque no es que seáis ninguna experta. Espero que al menos sí seáis lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver que no estoy aquí para matarla. Si hubiese querido, ya lo habría hecho.

– ¿Por qué me iba a creer eso? Ayer lo intentaste, no entiendo qué podría ser diferente hoy.

– Todo.

La asesina caminó hasta estar a su altura. La princesa era más bajita que ella, lo que le daba cierta a Arale cierta actitud de superioridad. Esperaba que en cualquier momento la atacase, pero no sucedió. Pudo leer en sus ojos que también tenía curiosidad.

– Ayer no llegaste a atacarme – la princesa rompió el silencio tras unos minutos. Se mordía el labio inferior. Así que ahí estaba el motivo de su curiosidad – No soy tan estúpida, cuando llegaron los guardas tú estabas ya allí. Podías haberlo hecho.

– No. No podía – admitió la peliblanca, esbozando una media sonrisa. La miró durante unos segundos y se giró – No debería salir sola cuando intentan matarla, Princesa. Sus movimientos aún son torpes, y débiles. Aunque tiene buen oído, eso no la salvará si llega el momento.

Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la princesa y del hotel. Escuchó la voz de la chica ordenándole que esperase, pero no hizo caso, sino que comenzó a correr. Cuando se aseguró de que no la seguía, miró la hora: dos de la mañana. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Volvió a sonreír al pensar en la Princesa Nintai, esta vez con cierto cariño. Le había caído bien, aunque seguía habiendo demasiadas incógnitas a su alrededor.

Serían cerca de las cuatro cuando llegó a su hotel. Se paró un momento a la entrada, para observar bien la noche, era un ambiente tan distinto del día… De pronto sintió un escalofrío. Se giró con rapidez, pero no había nada, ni nadie.

– Solo ha sido el aire… – murmuró para sí misma. Aunque mientras entraba en el hotel, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago.

_(Continuará…)_


End file.
